


Scarecrow Redux

by NancyDfan



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene, Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene, Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e11 Scarecrow, F/M, Gen, drewnatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean set out to track down what's causing the disappearances of couples near a small Indiana town and a couple of former teen detectives join forces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to write a fall romantic story for Nancy and Joe and somehow hunting with Sam and Dean came along the way. I hope you enjoy my other contribution to the Drewnatural world!

“I don’t know, Nance. This doesn’t feel right to me.”

Nancy glances at the darkened trees then at her husband. “We could have stayed for the night.”

Joe snorts. “And then we’ll never make it back to River Heights in time. Bess will kill us if we miss another birthday.”

She chuckles. “At least we found out about the gas line. I wouldn’t want to break down out here. It’s pretty desolate.”

“Yeah,” Joe frowns. “I can’t believe I missed that though, Nancy. I’ve taken apart dozens of cars. You know that. And I just changed the oil!”

“Joe, its fine. You missed it. No big deal. At least it was caught in time.”

“I still don’t like it,” Joe mutters. “And I don’t like driving in the boonies at midnight.”

“Cheer up, Joe. Let’s find a music station we both like, and I’ll pull out the cookies Hannah packed.”

Joe grins. “You get me.” But when he turns on the radio, only static plays. “What the hell?”

“What, babe?” Nancy asks but whirls in time to see the dash flickering. “What the-?”

In response, the car sputters and slows to a stop.

“I knew those bastards did something to my car!” Joe storms out and yanks up the hood. “I’m gonna kill them!”

“Okay, okay,” Nancy calls.  “I’m sure that’s not the case.

“Like hell it isn’t,” Joe looks down to the engine. “Get me a flashlight.”

Nancy heads to the trunk and hears his grumbling and cursing along the way.

“Grab my tool box, will ya?”

“Already on it!” Nancy responds and slams the trunk shut. “What do you think is wrong?”

“Hell if I know. I can’t see it,” Joe lifts the light. “Let’s see what those assholes did.”

Joe reaches around. Nancy takes the flashlight and shines it around the engine.

“See anything?”

“Yep,” Joe grunts. “Our gas line is jacked.”

Nancy gasps. “You’re kidding.”

“Afraid not.”

“Is it hard to fix?”

“Nope,” Joe leans back and shuts the hood. “If you have the right parts. Which we don’t.”

Nancy groans. “Are you freaking kidding me?”

“Looks like we’ll be calling a tow truck,” Joe pulls out his phone and swipes across the screen. “What the hell?”

“What now?”

“My phone’s dead.”

“I told you to charge it before we left,” Nancy chides but finds her phone the same. “So’s mine!”

Joe chugs the phone into the seat and slams the car door shut. “Well, I guess we need to find a phone.”

“Where?”

Joe nods to the trees in front of him. “Through there.”

Nancy laughs. “You’re joking.”

“I’m not.”

“Joe, are you serious? We have no idea where that goes, and it’s after midnight!”

“So you’d rather us sit here stranded?”

Nancy frowns but concedes. “Fine. Let’s go, but if I die, I’m haunting you.”

The pair tracks through the trees. Nancy huddles closer to Joe as they approach a standing figure.

“That is one ugly scarecrow.”

Nancy snickers. “Oh, come on, Joe. Don’t you want to take it home with us?”

Joe shoves her lightly. “Shut up.”  

Nancy hums softly and flashes her light over the trees. “It looks like we’re in an apple orchard.”

“Awesome,” Joe remarks. “In between fixing the car, we’ll go apple picking.”

“Or we can chug them at the people who ‘fixed’ our car.”

“And that’s why I married you.”

A branch snaps behind them, and Joe whirls cutting the light in the darkness.

“What’s the matter?” Nancy turns and looks into the dark.

“I, I honestly thought I heard something,” Joe mumbles. “But there’s nothing here.”

“Quit it, Joe. You’re not gonna scare me. You know I don’t believe in ghosts.”

Joe rolls his eyes. “I’m not playing Ghostbusters with you. I seriously thought I heard a noise.” There’s a rush of wind, and Joe swings his light. “Tell me you didn’t hear that!”

“I didn’t.”

Joe looks back at Nancy. “Maybe we should go back.”

“This was your idea!” Nancy scoffs.

“Yeah and now I’m really questioning my intelligence. We don’t know where this goes, and I don’t want us getting lost in the dark in some orchard. What if we get separated? Someone could be out here, and we wouldn’t even know it. I can’t risk you getting hurt.”

Nancy frowns. “I can handle myself.”

“Okay, fine! Damn. What if I get hurt?”

“That’s more like it, pal,” Nancy punches him lightly on the shoulder. “Alright, let’s go back. We never did eat those cookies after all.”

Joe kisses her head and pulls her into him. “I might have some duct tape that’ll do the trick.”

Nancy groans. “Great, we’ll be trying to make it to River Heights on duct tape and a prayer.”

“Have more confidence in your man.”

“Oh I have confidence alright,” Nancy bumps into Joe. “Hey, keep it moving up there.”

Joe’s face is solid with fear, and Nancy grabs at his arm. “Joe? Joe, are you alright?”

Her husband points. “Where’s the scarecrow, Nance?”

Nancy whirls and spots the empty post. “That’s impossible. It can’t be the same one.”

“I think I like the idea of marching back to the car at lighting speed.”

“Agreed.”

A snap of a branch halts their tracks.  Joe pulls Nancy into a hidden grove, and they dim their flashlights. Hushed breathes still the air, and they wait in baited silence.

Time passes, but the orchard is silent. Joe peaks his head out and sees nothing. He waves Nancy forward, and they sneak into the dark.

A large hand juts out, and Joe flies forward. Nancy rushes to his side and pulls him to his feet. The sound of pounding earth rattles in their ears, and they scramble away.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

Joe and Nancy stare up at the vacant scarecrow pole once more and search to find their escape route. Heavy breathing fills the air, and the couple freezes. Nancy turns and screams.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Next Morning_ **

“So, we’ve gotta bunch of missing couples who’ve disappeared this time of year all traveling through Burkittsville.”

 “We should be in California,” Sam mutters.

Dean sighs. “I thought we moved past this. We’re going to Burkittsville. End of discussion.”

“While dad’s trail grows cold.”

Dean glares over at his brother. “If dad wanted found, we’d find him. Now for once, can you just do what you’re told? We’ve got lives to save in Indiana. Dad’s got whatever’s in California covered.”

Sam frowns. “I still don’t like it.”

“Yeah, well, story of our lives,” Dean remarks before turning down another two lane road he’s followed since Illinois.  The road is wet from recent rain, and Dean guides the Impala smoothly down the road. He spots a sign welcoming them to Burkittsville and takes the first right at the light.

“Not much of a town,” Sam starts.

“Welcome to farm country, USA,” Dean answers. He points to a small diner. “I bet they have awesome pies.”

Sam shakes his head. “You’re impossible.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dean grunts before exiting the car. “It’s why you love me.”

“Right,” Sam snorts. “Hey, Dean, do you think we’re here in time? We’re one day behind.”

“Don’t know, Sam,” Dean pulls out a missing flyer poster. “Only one way to find out.”

Several no’s later they walk up to a man sitting outside of Scotty’s Café.

Dean waves a greeting. “Let me guess. Scotty?”

The man barely nods.

“Hi, my name’s John Bonham, and this is my partner-.”

“Isn’t that the drummer from Led Zeppelin?”

“Wow. A classic rock fan,” Dean grins. “No relation though.”

“What do you want gentlemen?” Scotty frowns.

“Uh, well, we’re just looking for our friends,” Sam begins. He holds up a missing poster. “They may have come through here about a year ago.”

Scotty shakes his head. “Never seen them before.”

“You sure,” Dean insists. “They called right before-”

“I said no,” Scotty interrupts. “I suggest you try elsewhere.”

“Okay,” Sam smooths. “Thank you for your time.”

Dean snorts when they’re several feet away. “Friendly bunch. That’s the same reaction we’ve got all morning.”

Sam shrugs. “I guess if I was kidnapping and possibly killing people every year I wouldn’t be too friendly to strangers.”

“Yeah, thanks for the input,” Dean nods towards the gas station. “Let’s try there.”

“Hi,” Sam offers to the trio standing out front. “We’re looking for a couple of friends, and we’re wondering if we could ask you a few questions.”

An elderly couple exchanges a look before the man smiles. “Of course. My name’s Harley. What can I do for you?”

“Our friends went missing about this time last year, and we’re just trying to track down their path. Do you remember this couple?” Dean asks.

Harley shakes his head. “No, I don’t remember them. What about you, Stacy?”

The older woman squints at the poster. “No, I don’t either. Are you sure they went this way?”

Sam nods. “But we’re not sure where.”

The youngest of the trio pulls at the poster. “Did he have a tattoo?” Dean nods. “I remember them. Don’t you? They were on their honeymoon.”

“That’s right, Emily,” Harley starts slowly. “They stopped for gas. Weren’t here for more than maybe, oh, a couple of minutes.”

“Do you know which way they went?” Sam asks.

Harley points. “I told them to head towards the interstate.”

****

“So maybe it wasn’t Burkittsville,” Dean suggests a few miles down the road.

“Mhm, I don’t know. The way everyone was acting towards us?” Sam shakes his head. “I can’t believe they’re not up to something.”

“Gettin’ a little suspicious in your old age?” Dean smirks. He stops when he hears a noise from the back seat. “What the hell?”

Dean reaches back and pulls out his EMF. It’s bright with red.

They lock eyes, and Dean slows the Impala to a stop. He steps out and holds up the EMF. It whirls angrily.

Sam turns and scans his surroundings. He spots the orchard ahead and nods for Dean to follow. The EMF continues to scream as they step through the orchard. A tall scarecrow stands in the center, and the brothers surround it.

“Dude, you’re fugly.”

Sam snorts. “Wonderful critique, Dean.” He reaches up and looks at the scarecrow. Dean, in turn, pokes at the side. “Quit poking at it.”

“Stop telling me what to do,” Dean retorts. He pauses and analyzes the scarecrow. His brows taut with recognition. 

Sam watches his brother grab a nearby ladder and step up to stand squarely with the scarecrow. Dean reaches over and pulls up the sleeve.

Dean motions Sam over. “This tattoo look familiar?   



	3. Chapter Three

“So we have a scarecrow made of a missing couples’ skin sitting in an orchard outside of a town that swears they’ve never seen them before.”

Dean nods. “Sounds a little fishy to me, Sammy.”

“I don’t get it,” Sam turns in his seat. “I’ve never even heard of something like this. Is it sacrifice? A god?”

“I don’t know,” Dean pulls into the gas station. “But I know who to ask.”

“You’re back,” announces the young girl they spoke to before.

“Never left,” Dean corrects. He looks at her necklace. “Emily.”

“Still looking for your friends?” they nod. “Need a fill up?”

“That’s be awesome,” Dean smiles.

“Hey, we were driving, and we stopped at the orchard outside of town. Whose is it?” Sam chimes in.

“I’m not sure,” Emily admits. “I came here when I was thirteen after my parents died. It’s always been there.”

“It’s kinda creepy,” Dean suggests.

Emily laughs. “I don’t disagree. It’s why I never go out there.”

Sam nods before glancing to the back. “It looks like you have customers.”

“Car trouble. We’re just fixing it up for them.”

Dean looks up at his brother. “A couple? A guy and a girl?”

“How’d you know?”

***

“Here you go. On the house!”

The brothers step into Scotty’s café and spots the formerly anti-social owner speaking warmly to a couple sitting at a small table. There’s plenty of food for a party of six.

“Oh, we couldn’t let you do that,” the woman speaks up. “You’ve already been too kind to us.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Scotty insists. “Besides, we’re famous for our apple pie.”

“Hey, Scotty. Can I get a coffee, black?” Dean sits at a nearby table. “Oh and some of that apple pie too?”

Scotty frowns but moves behind the counter.

“What brings you here?” Sam asks before joining Dean.

“Road trip,” the woman smiles.

The man nods. “We’ve always wanted to travel, and we finally saved up enough to do it.”

“I’m sure these people want to eat in peace,” Scotty calls.

“Just friendly conversation,” Dean replies. “Oh and that coffee?”

“We hadn’t planned to stay; we just stopped to get gas, and the man at the station saved our lives.”

Sam looks at the woman. “How so?”

“Our break line was leaking,” the man picks up. “We had no idea. They’re fixing it now.”

“How long did they say?” Dean asks concerned.

“Sundown,” he replies.

“That long?” Dean turns to Sam. “You know, I’m a mechanic myself, and I could get you up and running in probably an hour.”

She smiles politely. “We appreciate the offer, but we’d rather an expert do it.”

“It’s just that these roads aren’t safe at night. I don’t want you out there driving alone,” Dean pushes.

The couple grimaces before the man speaks up. “Hey, listen, man, we’re trying to eat, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Dean eyes Sam. “I’m drowning over here.”

“Excuse my brother,” Sam smiles at the couple. “We lost a friend a few years back. He was driving late at night out on those roads.”

The woman softens. “I’m so sorry,” she pats Dean’s leg. “Thank you for your offer, but we’d still-”

Loud shouts explode from outside. The brothers exchange looks before racing from the diner. They spot a couple standing in front of Harley. A young man shouts before pointing across the street.

Dean runs up in time to hear the man’s words. “Did you think we were dumb? That we wouldn’t know what you did to our car?”

Harley backs up in fright, but it isn’t far enough. The other man delivers a punch knocking Harley to the ground.

“Joe! Stop it, Joe!” Sam hears the woman scream.

But it’s obviously fallen on deaf ears as Joe swings again. The woman pulls at Joe’s arm to stop him.

“I should have you arrested!” Harley yells standing to his feet.

“Arrest yourself!” Joe retorts. “We could have been killed!”

“What’s going on?” Sam jumps in.

“This joker cut my gas line after he said he was ‘fixing’ it!” Joe barks.

“That’s not true!” Harley protests. “I completely fixed it.”

“Then how come we broke down out by the orchard?” the woman speaks up.

Sam and Dean exchange looks as an officer jogs up. “What’s going on here?”

“He assaulted me,” Harley chokes.

“Because you sabotaged my car!” Joe stands up to Harley.

“Now, I’m sure that’s not true,” the sheriff counters.

“Then explain how my wife and I ended up stranded,” Joe seethes.

“Because your car’s a hunk of junk,” Harley bites.

Joe lunges again, but the sheriff holds him back. “If you don’t stop this, boy, I’m gonna have to arrest you.”

The man shoves the sheriff off. “I’m not your boy, and I’d like to see you just try and arrest me.”

“You need to leave. Now,” the sheriff. “Do you need an escort?”

Joe grins. “No, I can do that myself, but when I get home, I’m reporting both of you.”

“You go ahead, boy,” Harley sneers.

“Oh, I will,” Joe smirks. “Because back home I put jackasses like you away all the time.”

Harley and the sheriff grow silent, and the couple walks away with a sharp look. Sam and Dean track them down outside their car several feet away. “Hey, can we ask you a couple questions?”

Joe whirls. “Now listen, I’ve had it up to here with you locals. I’m jet setting out of here ASAP.”

“We just want to ask about the orchard.”

Joe freezes and eyes them. “What do you want to know about that orchard?”


	4. Chapter Four

“We were hoping you could tell us,” Dean answers.

Joe snorts. “That’s not gonna happen.”

“Do you think that’s why they sabotaged your car?” Sam challenges.

Joe and his wife exchange a look. She frowns. “Why do you want to know?”

“We think this has happened before,” Dean responds truthfully.

“No offense, guys, but we don’t even know who you are,” she counters.

“I’m Dean, and this is my brother Sam. We’re just trying to figure out what’s going on around here.”

“I’m Nancy,” she offers a handshake. “This is my husband Joe.”

“So the car?” Dean tries again.

“I guess it doesn’t matter if we tell you,” Joe sighs. “We were heading home when we stopped for gas yesterday. Five minutes and we’d be on our way. Harley told us that our gas line was leaking and offered to fix it.”

“Joe’s great with cars. He fixes all of our problems. I haven’t paid for a mechanic in years,” Nancy takes up. “But we went with what he said because he seemed like a nice guy. Why would he be out to get us? I guess we were wrong.”

“What happened?” Sam asks.

Joe shakes his head. “We’re barely out of town when the car breaks down. And guess why?”

“Gas line?” Dean offers.

“The gas line,” Joe nods. “To say I was pissed is an understatement.”

“Did you go into the orchard?” Dean pushes. The couple stays silent. “Listen, if you can tell us anything, that might just save a life.”

 Joe’s eyes narrow. “There’s something in that orchard, isn’t there?”

This time Dean and Sam are the quiet ones.

Nancy folds her arms. “We’re not stupid, fellas. I saw something in that field last night, and I know you’ve done the same. So why don’t you just come clean and tell us what’s really on your minds.”

“We really don’t know,” Sam is earnest. “We were hoping you might know.”

“Bullshit,” Joe scoffs.

Dean is tight lipped. “Hey, if you want more people to die, then please don’t tell us anything.”

“Don’t pander to me,” Joe growls.

Sam pulls out the missing poster. “We won’t. I can tell you what we know, but I promise it isn’t much.”

After Sam shares their story, Nancy whispers something in Joe’s ear. “Nancy seems to think you’re telling the truth.”

“We are,” Dean assures. “We just want to stop what’s taking these people.”

“Do you think they’re all dead?” Nancy asks, and Sam nods. “We’d like to help then.”

Dean grimaces. “Sorry but we can’t risk your lives.”

“We’ve done this before,” Joe tells them.

“I really doubt that,” Dean answers.

Nancy smiles tightly. “You don’t know us.”

“And that’s the problem,” Sam begins.

“We’re helping, and that’s final,” Nancy cuts in.

Dean backs down. “But you’ve gotta be square with us. What happened last night?”

Nancy bites her lip. “Honestly? If I hadn’t been there, I wouldn’t believe it.”

“What?” the brothers respond in unison.

“The scarecrow,” Joe starts. “It was on the post one minute. And then the next, it was chasing us around the orchard.”

“At first, I thought it was a sick joke,” Nancy shivers. “But then it started swinging its scythe at us.”

Sam shares a sympathetic look. “That’s horrible. How did you get out?”

“I shot it probably six times. Nothing. But Nancy and I managed to out run him and found this bunker in the orchard where we hid until morning.”

“And the craziest thing? When Joe and I left in the morning, the scarecrow was back on the post. We watched it all the way to the car, and it didn’t move once.”

“So you tell us what you think is out there,” Joe finishes.  

“Are you sure you want to hear our thoughts?” Dean begins slowly.  

“We just saw a living scarecrow,” Nancy reminds them. “I think we’re open to anything.”

Sam shrugs. “Well, if I’m honest, I don’t know. It could be a spirit. Or a god. We aren’t sure yet.”

“That comes alive only at night?” Joe suggests.

“Or once a year,” Dean counters. “That would explain why we have a missing couple this time every year.”

Nancy nods. “So how do we stop it?”


	5. Chapter Five

“What time did your car break down?” Dean asks that night. They’re all hidden several feet off the road waiting for the café couple to drive by. It’s almost midnight, and Dean is stiff from crouching.

“A little after midnight,” Joe responds.

“Maybe they aren’t coming,” Dean wonders. “Maybe we scared them off.”

“Dean, sit down,” Sam frowns.

“I thought you said you’ve done this before?” Nancy questions with a smirk.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Real funny.”

“Shh!” Sam orders. They huddle behind Sam to peak at the car lights approaching. They hear the tell-tale signs of a failing engine and wait for the couple to emerge.

“I thought they fixed it!” the woman cries.

“Well, I guess something else is wrong.”

“What are we gonna do?”

“This way,” he prods. “Let’s see if there’s a house on the other side of these trees.”

“I don’t want to go through there.”

“Come on! I don’t want to spend all night stranded on this road.”

“Alright,” she mutters before walking behind him.

Sam and Dean nod at the Joe and Nancy before taking off. Nancy reaches for her shotgun, now filled with rock salt, and slides behind Joe.

A scream erupts, and they take off running. Dean bursts into the field to see the scarecrow charging towards them. He fires a shot, but the scarecrow keeps walking. Two, three but the scarecrow is undaunted. “Go! Go!” Dean shouts.

Sam and Joe reach for the couples’ arms and pull them away from the scene as Nancy discharges her gun from the side. Dean and Nancy stumble backwards as the others reach for safety.

“Get out of here!” Dean commands.

“Not without you,” Nancy responds and fires another shot.

“You better bet your ass I’m right behind you.”

Nancy shoots once more time then takes off running. She hears Dean behind her. As her feet touch pavement, she turns to make sure Dean is safe. To her surprise, the scarecrow is gone, and he rushes to her alone.

“What the hell was that?” the young man cries.

Dean plops against the car exhausted. “Don’t even ask.”

***

“Well, it’s definitely not a spirit,” Dean begins the next morning. The four are sitting around a rest stop table discussing the previous night’s events.

“What makes you say that?” Joe inquires. He stands and stretches, stiff from sleeping in the back seat of the Impala.

“It didn’t stop at the rock salt,” Sam informs. “Spirits can’t handle salt. It keeps them trapped or protects you if you’re within a circle of it.”

Nancy’s impressed. “How did you figure that out?”

“Our dad taught us,” Dean responds. He looks at Sam then turns away. “It’s how I learned just about everything about hunting.”

“That’s how I learned to be a detective,” Nancy smiles.

Dean nods. “Yeah, I wouldn’t be here without him.”

“In case you were wondering, that’s why I became a detective too,” Joe announces.

They all laugh, and Nancy presses a kiss on his cheek. “Of course, babe.”

“So,” Joe starts. “If it’s not a ghost or spirit or whatever, what is it?”

“A god. A pagan god anyway,” Dean answers.

Nancy looks doubtful. “What makes you say that?”

“The annual cycle of its killings? And the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman. Like some kind of fertility right. And you should see the locals. The way they treated this couple. Fattenin’ ‘em up like a Christmas turkey,” Dean tells them.

Sam picks up. “It’s like a last meal. Given to sacrificial victims.”

Joe frowns. “So is the scarecrow the god, or does a spirit possess it?”

“My guess is it possesses it,” Sam suggests. “It possesses the scarecrow, kills the victims, and for another either, the crops don’t wilt. Diseases don’t spread.”

“So what god?” Joe asks.

“Don’t know yet,” Dean admits. “But Sam and I have booked an appointment with a local professor to figure out who the god is.”

“And once we figure that out,” Sam grins. “We know how to kill it.”

Joe turns to his wife who’s been silent through their discussion. “Hey, Nance, you okay? You haven’t said what you think.”

“You know I’m a skeptic, Joe, and I don’t believe in anything you all just said,” Nancy forces a smile. “But you tell me what to do, and I’ll be there.”

Sam squeezes her hand. “Trust me. It’ll save a lot lives.”

She nods. “And that I do believe.”


	6. Chapter 6

“It’s not every day I get a research question on Pagan ideology.”

Dean smiles at the professor. “Yeah, well, call it a hobby.”

“And you’re all together?” the professor questions.

The four offer their brightest grin to convince the professor.

“We studied together at Ohio State,” Nancy offers. “And we never gave it up.”

The professor nods. “But you wanted something about local Pagan beliefs?”

“That’s correct,” Sam answers.

“I’m afraid Indiana isn’t known for its Pagan worship.”

“Well, what if it was imported? You know, like the Pilgrims brought their religion over. Wasn’t a lot of this area settled by immigrants?” Dean presses.

“Of course,” the professor shrugs.

Dean eyes Sam. “Like that town near here, Burkitsville. Where are their ancestors from?”

“Uh, northern Europe, I believe, Scandinavia.”

“Is there anything you can tell us about those Pagan gods?” Sam steps in.

“Certainly but there are hundreds,” the professor protests.

“Well, what about one that lives in an orchard,” Joe suggests.

“A wood god? Now that I have something on,” the professor mutters to himself and begins searching his book shelves.

Sharp ringing pierces the air, and they turn to see Nancy scrambling to find her phone. “It’s Bess, Joe. I’ve got to take this. Meet you all outside?”

The others agree and focus back onto the professor.

“Woods god, hm?” he flips through the large book.

Sam’s eyes grow wide. “Hey, wait, who’s this one?”

“Well, that’s not a woods god per se.”

Dean looks over. “The V-Vanir?” the professor nods. “The Vanir were Norse gods of protection and prosperity, keeping the local settlements safe from harm. Some villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields. Other villages practiced human sacrifice. One male, and one female.”

Joe points to the picture. “Kind of looks like a scarecrow, huh?”

“I suppose,” the professor responds.

“According to this,” Sam reads. “The energy sprung from a scared tree.”  

Joe smirks. “I wonder what would happen if we torched the sucker.”

“We’re talking about fantasy, son,” the professor chides.

“Yeah, of course,” Joe looks at the brothers. “I think that’s all we needed today.”

Dean nods his thanks. “I’ll go get the car.”

Sam offers a handshake for the professor. “Thank you so much, sir. We really appreciate your time.”

“Of course. Of course,” the professor insists. “It’s what I’m here for.”

Joe stands at the side while Sam finishes his good-byes and a few words on other gods. When Sam finally joins him, Joe grins. “This what Dean always does? Waits for you?”

“I wait for him plenty,” Sam laughs. “Take him to a bar, and you’ll find out just how long.”

“No thanks,” Joe chuckles before stepping into the cool air. “Hey, uh, where’s the car? I thought Dean was getting it.”

“I did too.”

“Sam, watch out!”

He ducks away from the butt of a gun flying his way. Sam recognizes the sheriff lunging for him, but he’s tackled to the ground as Joe leaps forward.

“Let’s go!” Joe shouts, and they hustle away. “Where’s Nancy?”

“And Dean?” Sam’s face taut with worry. “The sheriff might have kidnapped them.”

“That son of a bitch!”

“Keep it down,” Sam warns then pulls Joe down an alley. “We need to get away from them pronto.”

“On it.”

Sam watches Joe search past the buildings, but when Sam spots a lonely car, he knows what to do. “Follow me.”

They race to the car, and Sam tests the car. It’s unlocked!

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Sam mutters as the engine roars to life.

“Isn’t this less than legal?”

“Do you want to stop and speak to the sheriff about it?”

“Good point. Let’s roll!”

Sam is grim. “We’ve got to find them before sunset.”

“Well, we know where they’ll be at,” Joe frowns, and with that, Sam guns it.


	7. Chapter 7

 

“Hey, hey, are you alright? How’s your head?”

These are the first words Dean hears hours, days? later. His head pounds, and the face before him is a swirl of waves.

“Can you hear me? I said-”

“I heard you,” Dean groans and fights to sit up. “Where are we?”

“We’re in a bunker in the orchard,” Dean recognizes the voice as Nancy. “It’s the one Joe and I hid in the other night.”

“Great. That means you can get us out.”

Nancy snorts. “We locked ourselves in last time. Not so much today.”

Dean winces and touches the back of his head. “Yeah, I figured as much. So, how did they get you?”

“I had just hung up with my friend Bess when they grabbed me,” Nancy shakes her head regretfully. “I couldn’t get a scream out.”

“Don’t feel bad. They jumped me from behind. I didn’t even see them.”

 “So what do you think they’re gonna do next? Kill us?”

Dean nods. “Or I guess sacrifice is the classier word for it.”

Nancy rolls her eyes. “Right which means we need to get out of here.”

“You’re speaking my language,” Dean shoves at the door. He bangs with his fists and pulls at the latches. Nothing. “How long do you think we got?”

“Maybe a couple of hours?” Nancy guesses. “It was still day light when they threw you in here.”

“And you didn’t fight them off?”

“Oh sure,” Nancy responds dryly. “Three against one I can handle. It was the guns that threw me off.”

“Fan-freaking-tastic,” Dean mutters. “You know, they’re probably guarding the door.”

“It’s a possibility,” Nancy admits. “But if I’m gonna die, I’m dying fighting.”

Dean grins. “Damn right.”

Nancy steps up to the door. A few tugs proves it won’t budge. “We need to chip away the dirt from this door. This looks like an old root cellar.”

“With what?” Dean holds up his hands. “They took my knife.”

“I bet,” Nancy stands thoughtful. Her face lights up, and she quickly rips off a high heel.

“What are you doing?”

“$700 Loubountin’s should do more than just look fabulous,” Nancy smirks. “They should also kill a witch and maybe just maybe save our lives.”

Dean shakes his head in disbelief as Nancy chips away from the dirt. “I’ll pack a pair next time if this works.”

Nancy laughs. “I don’t think they carry them in your size.”

“Give me your other shoe,” Dean scoffs.

“You’re not trying them on!” Nancy stops in horror.

“No! And keep chipping. I’m gonna help.”

Nancy is right about the age of the cellar, and it’s not long before they’ve chipped away enough for Dean to reach a hand through.

“Back up, Nancy. I’m gonna try to pull this sucker down.”

Nancy scurries back as Dean tugs. Two, three pulls, and she hears the wood splinter.

“You did it!” Nancy cries with delight.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m amazing,” Dean puffs, but he doesn’t have time to relax as Nancy grabs his hand and races from the cellar.

It’s nearly dark as they pass through the orchard. They stumble past trees reaching a small clearing.

“Which way?” Dean huffs.

Nancy bites her lip. “I don’t know. It doesn’t look the same.”

“Awesome,” Dean mutters. “Oh crap.”

“What?”

“I left your shoe.”

Nancy is stunned. “Who cares?”

“They’re $700 shoes!”

“Not exactly on the top of my list of concerns right now.”

“But-”

“Dean!”

“Fine! We’ll just get out of here,” Dean looks around. “Let’s take this path and follow it. I can’t see where it ends, but at least it’s out of this orchard.”

“You’re not going anywhere.”


	8. Chapter 8

“You jerk!” Nancy yells.

Joe snickers and engulfs Nancy in a hug. “It’s good to see you too.”

“I’m not huggin’ you,” Dean retorts.

“Fine with me,” Nancy mumbles. She presses into Joe. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Wait, where’s Sam?”

Joe crunches his nose. “I don’t know. We split up looking for you.”

“Dammit, Sam,” Dean mutters. “You two take off. I’m not leaving without Sam.”

“We’ll help, Dean,” Nancy assures.

“You won’t be helping no one.”

The trio turns slowly and sees the sheriff, Harley, and Stacy standing behind them. All holding loaded guns.

“Heya, fellas,” Dean starts.

“Shut it,” the sheriff orders.

“Listen, you don’t want to do this,” Joe tries. “Killing people? Are you sure about that?”

“We’re saving people,” Harley insists. “If we don’t do this, our town will die.”

“So you’re killing innocent people instead?” Nancy cries horrified.

“We’re not killing you,” Harley protests.

Dean scoffs. “Right. You’re just standing us in front of a ticking time bomb.”

“We do what our god demands,” Stacy insists. “You’d do the same.”

Nancy scowls. “My God doesn’t demand the death of innocent people.”

“Enough!” the sheriff bellows. “It’s almost time. Let’s tie them to those trees and take cover.”

With hands held high, Joe, Nancy, and Dean are secured to trees. They watch in disbelief as the locals disappear in the night.

“I hope your apple pie is freakin’ worth it!” Dean shouts at them.

“So what next?” Nancy sighs.

“I’m working on it,” Dean assures.

Ten minutes later, Nancy tugs at her restraints and turns to Dean. “You don’t have a plan, do you?”

“I’m working on it,” Dean insists.

“Sure,” Nancy mutters.

“Can you see anything?” Joe calls from the left.

“See what?” Nancy asks.

Joe turns. “That damn scarecrow! I’ve outran it enough for one life.”

“Quiet!” Dean orders. “There’s something coming.”

Soft footsteps grow louder as they approach the trio. Nancy strains to see the figure and nearly screams when a hand grabs her.

“Sam!” she cries with delight. “Oh thank God!”

“Damn, it’s good to see you,” Dean laughs. “I take back every bad thing I’ve ever said about you.”

“Yeah, sure,” Sam grins and loosens his brother’s bonds.

Joe rubs at his wrists then looks up to the scarecrow’s post. “Hey, guys, we need to watch for that scarecrow.”

“What scarecrow?” Sam asks.

They all turn to where Joe is pointing. The empty posts shines in the night.

“Let’s shag ass before Leather Face catches up,” Dean suggests, and the others nod in agreement.

They take off down a path and reach a clearing, but they stop as the locals step out guns pointed again.

“Let us go. Please,” Nancy pleads.

“It’ll be over quickly,” Harley insists. “It’s for the greater good.”

Joe looks with disbelief. “You’re all nuts.”

Harley shakes his head. “You have to let him take you. If you don’t-” a scream rips from his lungs as the scarecrow stabs through his chest.

Screams break the air, and they all scatter in fright. Nancy grabs Joe’s arm and tears down a path. The scarecrow appears behind them and reaches out to take Nancy.

“Hey, double ugly!” Dean calls. Nancy watches Dean burst through the trees chugging apples at the scarecrow.

The scarecrow roars but continues to stalk Nancy. She darts between the trees rushing past the locals.

Stacy stumbles after Nancy. “No! No! You can’t let it take me. I’ve also been devoted to-” her protests cut off as the scarecrow takes her as his last victim.

Nancy never turns back.


	9. Chapter 9

“I guess this is it,” Sam whispers.

Its morning, and the four gather in the orchard once more. The scarecrow rests back in its spot, and the bodies of the previous night’s sacrifice are nowhere to be found. None of them are sorry for this.

They’re now standing around an old apple tree with a design mirroring a tattoo across the bark. Dean holds a can of gasoline. “Ready to torch this sucker?”

Nancy flips her lighter. “It’d be my honor.”

“You know the town’s gonna die,” Dean remarks.

Joe looks over. “Let them die.”

Fire consumes the tree moments later, and they stare until there’s nothing more than cinders.

“Who’s ready for pie?” Dean starts.

Nancy groans. “Don’t even suggest such a thing. I don’t want to think of apples or scarecrows for months.”

“So I guess we won’t be accepting you as new hunters?” Sam smiles.

“No, thank you,” Nancy drawls.

Joe snorts. “I think River Heights sounds really nice about now. I could use a vacation from mysteries or lethal scarecrows.”

“I guess we can’t blame you,” Dean laughs.  

Nancy rests into Joe. “Where are you two heading next?”

“California,” Dean announces before Sam can speak.

“Really?” Sam is shocked.

Dean nods. “Yeah, really.”

“Well, you have fun in California,” Nancy tells them. “But if you find yourself ever in the Chicago area-”

“You can look us up,” Joe picks up.

Dean and Sam are surprised. “Seriously?”

“We made a pretty good team out there,” Nancy grins. “I might like to do this again. Minus the kidnapping.”

Sam shakes on it. “We might just take you up on that offer one day.”

The brothers wave good-bye as the couple takes off towards Illinois.

“To California?” Sam begins as they track to the Impala.

Dean looks up with a wink. “To California.”


End file.
